


Sangria

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationship, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hook-Up, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Liv didn't know what possessed her to make that first move. In a perfect world, she'd be able to blame the Sangria they were imbibing but to be fair, she'd had one maybe two sips.Actually, if she closed her eyes and thought hard, she'd realize it wasn't her who'd made the first move. It was Ruby.





	Sangria

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sangria by Blake Shelton  
> https://youtu.be/KoQrH6EMnas
> 
> For All Bingo – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: Hotel

Liv didn't know what possessed her to make that first move. In a perfect world, she'd be able to blame the Sangria they were imbibing but to be fair, she'd had one _maybe_ two sips. 

Actually, if she closed her eyes and thought hard, she'd realize it wasn't her who'd made the first move. It was _Ruby_. 

Their rental car broke down right outside of Denver. Sarah _promised_ to pick them up in the morning. With that in mind, the tow truck dropped them off at the only hotel in the area. It was a 60's throwback hotel and tiki bar. 

"To finding new adventures!" Ruby crowed, taking another sip of Sangria. "It's not our normal place but it provides character." 

Liv nodded, reaching across the table for Ruby's hand. When she found it, she gave her friend a happy, half drunk smile. "If I had to be stuck in a crappy 60's throwback hotel with anyone, I'm glad it's you, Rue-Rue." 

Ruby squeezed Liv's hand for a beat before nodding in agreement. "At least, we got the last room and the last of the Sangria. _Nothing_ like boozy fruit to make a bad day better." She speared a piece of peach with a tiny cocktail sword and popped it into her mouth. 

Liv nodded, following suit. She closed her eyes as she chewed. Strawberries soaked in Spanish wine- did it get any better than that? 

"You're beautiful," Ruby mumbled. "Don't _ever_ let anyone tell you different." She leaned in, her lips close enough to allow Liv to smell the wine on her breath. Her voice dropped, and her words held a slight slur. "If they do, they'll have to answer to me." 

"Got it, Rue," Liv said, taking another sip of wine. She knew she should say more but she didn't know what else to say. 

It was all so strange and sudden. 

They flirted here and there, but it never seemed like anything serious. Had Liv misread the signs? 

Ruby's eyes shined in the white icicle lights hanging off the bar. Liv had to double-take. Had her friend's eyes _always_ been that bright? 

Before Liv could comprehend what was going on, Ruby leaned over again and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Liv pulled back after a moment. She was surprised. _This_ was the last thing she ever expected to happen. 

Also, Ruby tasted like Sangria- a realization which made Liv's stomach flip.

"What was that for?" Liv asked, still unable to fully grasp what just happened.

"I _wanted_ to?" Ruby retorted. "Novel idea- I know. You have no clue how long I wanted to do that." 

Liv chewed on her lower lip, contemplating an answer. She popped another piece of fruit into her mouth and slowly chewed. It was a desperate effort to buy herself some time. 

"Liv?" Ruby waved her hand in front of Liv's face. "Earth to Miss Morgan." 

Liv wasn't sure if if was the alcohol, the pheromones flying around or just the need for human contact after a shitty day. 

She just knew she needed to go with it. 

"Come on!" she exclaimed, grabbing Ruby by the hand. 

"Oh hold on!" Ruby squeaked, stumbling to her feet. She slipped her black pumps off, and held them in her free hand. "Alright, let's go." 

Liv pulled Ruby out of the bar and up to the hotel. The entire time they moved, Liv did her best to keep her balance. Maybe the Sangria had been a tad stronger than she'd realized...

She ended up with Ruby shoved against their room door. Their lips mashed together in a frantic kiss, as Liv fumbled in her pocket for the key. 

"Someone's going to see us!" Ruby hissed, running her lips down the side of Liv's neck. Then, she moved up so their lips met once more in a dance of frenetic energy. 

Ruby's lips still tasted like Sangria. 

"Here." Liv broke apart just long enough to open the door to the room. 

She squeaked as Ruby pulled her into the room. She was _just_ able to get the door shut.  
\---  
Liv knew the morning after could be awkward. People reacted in weird ways, especially when alcohol was involved. 

Yet, something told her Ruby wasn't like that. 

"Good morning, Beautiful." Ruby whispered, caressing Liv's cheek with the underside of her thumb. "How'd you sleep?"

If Liv hadn't known better, she'd swear it was all a dream. 

The car trouble leading to the shitty hotel leading to the Tiki bar leading to the Sangria leading to the kiss leading to this...

It's a lot to take in. 

"Better than I expected," Liv replied. "I didn't realize you were such a cuddler." She pulled the sheet up higher on her body. Then, she twined her fingers with Ruby. 

"Oh, I have _lots_ of secrets," Ruby admitted, pressing a kiss to Liv's palm. 

It was in this moment that Liv realized she _couldn't_ wait to find out those secrets. 

-fin-


End file.
